My brothers, My love life, My story
by fangirlsnp
Summary: This is another sister story! Mia is Sam and Dean's 17 year old sister who has been away at school, but now that John is missing her and her brothers must come together to find him and help eachother out. sometimes it will fallow the story line but alot of times it won't.WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS PARENTAL SPANKING OF A MINOR
1. Chapter 1

Running why am I always running?! No matter how my dreams begin by the end I'm always running. I could feel my legs begging to turn into jelly, I knew I couldn't run much further. The monster was right behind me, and then my foot hit a root and I was falling. Dean! I screamed as the ground rushed up towards me, but he wasn't there to catch me, he never was anymore.

I woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. I shake my head trying to clean it from that horrible dream. Instinctively my eyes roamed around the room making sure everything was as it should be. My roommate is across the room, I can see her blanket moving slightly as her even breaths let's me know I haven't waken her.

I slide out of my bed and padded across our little dorm to the bathroom. I splash water on my face and looked into the mirror. Grimacing at my disheveled brown hair that has fallen out of the pony tail I had thrown it into before bed. I pull it loose of the rubber band and began to brush it out. As I do I study my face. Other then the crease marks from my pillow my face is clear and smooth. I have my mother's olive skin but my father's clear green eyes, the same eyes my brother has.

I frown my thoughts shifting back too my eldest brother Dean. It's been three years since he and our father decided sending me to Saint Valence was the best way to keep me safe. Don't get me wrong I really like my school, I have some great friends, my classes are fun, and in many ways it's like college with the freedom we have. But I miss my family very much!

It's just the four of us; my dad John is a very illusive man. He is the leader of our family through and threw but leaves often for weeks on end, with only a day or two in between trips that he`s actually home. So raising me and my older brother Sam fell too our oldest brother Dean. Growing up it was Dean's job to make sure we were; Fed, bathed, and staying out of trouble. He took care of homework, bad dreams, and tummy aches. He was the one who had to deal with endless questions when I was a child and my attitude as I got older. I was never a real trouble maker in the life style my family leads there not much room for disobedience. But when I did get into trouble my father was rarely there when he was I tried to stay out of trouble acting up only when he was gone. I can't count the amount of times that I have been grounded by Dean. Though it would have been a lot more often is it weren't for my brother Sam. Sam has always been my protector, though I know my dad and Dean would never let me get hurt it was always Sammy who played buffer when it came between them two and me. He would argue my side when they felt I was to young to do something. He would often take the blame for things I did especially when dad was home. Sam has always been honest with me often answering questions that my father and Dean avoided. Sammy was the one who first told me about our family business. He is the one who opened the door to hunting for me.

My family hunts the supernatural saving people from things that go bump in the night. I been training since Sam let the cat out of the bag when I was seven. I'm a good hunter but after Sam left for college my dad and Dean both felt it was to dangerous for me to be around and sent me here.

I crawled back into my bed and turned on my laptop. There was some last-minute homework I could finish since after the dream sleep was always impossible. As my computer booted up I checked my phone and groaned, it was 3:30 in the morning! Then I noticed I had a text from Dean.  
Dean: hey kid just checking in seeing how every thing's going how though GRADES are coming? Miss you.  
I gulped I knew mid quarter grades were coming out and that mine were less than stellar. I figured I would just get this over with, I texted him back.  
Me: I can explain my progress report.  
Turning my attention back to my computer I signed into my email first. I was just finishing reading a dumb chain letter when my intent messenger popped up simultaneously with my phone vibrating next to me. I laughed as I looked at both.  
Stanfordboy475 : hey... it's kind of late  
Dean: why are you up so late!  
This was classic Dean verses Sam. Dean up front and demanding, Sam nicely pushing. I answered both, first Dean than Sam.  
Me: couldn't sleep  
Mcnothammer: had the dream again :( why are you still awake?  
I started my paper waiting for one of them to write back. Sam was first.  
Stanfordboy475: Mia you should really talk to someone about these dreams you can't keep not sleeping, and I'm studying for my LASTS  
Mcnothammer: yea Sam that would go over well they would tell dad or Dean for sure.  
Like thinking his name forced him to appear my phone vibrated once again.  
Dean: you feeling alright kiddo?  
Me: I'm fine Dean. Just woke up wide awake.  
I wished more than anything I could tell him about the dream but he would just worry. he messages me back right away.  
Dean: alright, no reason to snap on me I'm going to be through your parts this weekend I want to see you and talk about these grades!  
I knew it wasn't a request and at times like this it's best to suck up so I answer with the safest thing.  
Me: yes sir  
Dean: I need to catch some z's I'll talk to you later kid, love ya  
Me: love you to, night.  
I had just finished my homework when Sam finally messaged me back.  
Stanfordboy475: hey sorry sis I'm falling asleep here, you going to be ok by your self?  
Mcnothammer: ya I'll be fine go to sleep I'm just finishing up some homework.  
As I sent that I knew it was a mistake.  
Stanfordboy475: you shouldn't leave things till the last-minute! I hope your grades are not slipping because of that Mia Christine!  
Mcnothammer: night Sammy love you!  
I wrote and quickly signed off. That was the only good thing about being far away from my brothers, is I could avoid lectures easily. I was smiling smugly to my self when my phone vibrated.  
Sam: nice try punk! I'll call you in a few days love you to goodnight.

2 days later  
Running just a bit further come on Mia you can make it! Suddenly I felt arms circling my waist and lifting me off the ground. I let out a surprised gasp, Jammie! What are you doing? Helping he said running with me over his shoulder ball still clutched in my hands. We need this point. I laughed as he ran the last five feet and delivered me and the ball across the end zone, tying up our make shift football game. He lowered me from his shoulder but kept my feet off the ground, an easy feat for him at 6'3" he towered over my 5'5" petite form. He kissed me and then spun me around as we laughed at the whoops and cat calls our friends were making at us.

Yea no that's not cheating at all J-man, our friend Randy said. Behind him his girlfriend, who is also my best friend and roommate Sandra silently laughed at his anger. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, a smile formed on his face and he nodded. Suddenly they were running towards us. No! I yelled just as they jumped on us, we ended up on the ground in a big pile laughing. You two are t crazy! I said as I got up from the ground. Yes, yes we are. Randy answered as he helped Sandy up.

We got to head out we're catching a movie you guys want to come? Sandy asked. Nah you two have fun. Jamie said. Sandy lifted an eyebrow as she hugged me. Goodbye, she whispered, don't do anything I wouldn't do pretty lady. And that would be? I asked her trying to hold back laughing. Bitch, she said with a smile. We waved goodbye to them and the rest of the group as Jammie and I went to find a little privacy.

We ended up on a bench close to the visitor parking lot. Jammie pulled me down into his lap and I laid my head on his chest. You look tired Mia Mine, he said rubbing my back. I am I answered looking at him. I leaned in for a peck, which he depend immediately. I was going to pull away but at the last second I sunk into it into him. As I turned my self straddling Jammie. I feel bad at 18 Jammie is more than ready to take our relationship to the next level. I a newly 17-year-old am not ready in any way, he is amazing at not pressuring me but it does not make me feel any better. I felt him grip my hips and pull me closer to him as my hands wrap into his hair, and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter my mouth.

Well Sammy, I suddenly heard. I think I know why her grades are slipping how about you? I jumped off Jammie shocked as Sammy answered Dean. Yeah I have a few guesses. What are you guys doing here? I asked using the bench as a shield between us and them. Apparently watching you suck face with this guy! Dean answered, who are you by the way?! He practically growled out. I sucked in a breath, ok Jammie this is Dean and Sam my older brothers, guys this is Jammie... I paused really not wanting to finish this part. Jammie is my boyfriend I said. What! Dean shouted, I'm pretty sure he would have jumped over the bench if Sam wouldn't have had his hand on him.

Ummmm I think I should give you guys some time, Jammie said standing, Mia Mine call me later please. Wait don't leave me! I say as he walks away, COWARD! I yelled after him. I turned back to my brothers and felt like hiding under a rock from the looks they were giving me. Soooo you two are talking again? I asked trying to avert their glares from me. My head dropped and I shuffle my feet feeling like a bad eight year old all over again.

Sam is the first to break from the stoic act and come over to wrap his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him, God had I missed my Sammy. I lifted my head and looked at Dean from around Sam. He raised his eye brow at me and I lowered my eyes disappointed, then I heard him huff and say come here Mia May. I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck. Missed you brother, I say to him. Missed you the most, he replied. After a minute he reached down and gave me a swat on my butt. Hey! I exclaimed jumping back, that hurt! I said with a pout. Good we have a lot to talk about little girl! We do? I asked innocently. Oh yes we do, Dean said taking my shoulder and leading me to the car.

Turns out the school called Dean and told him about everything that has been going on. my grades slipping, acting up in class when I was paying attention at all, they apparently known about all of our parties, including all the drugs, boys, and alcohol. Mia what the hell is going on with you? Dean asked in an exasperated voice. This is worse than being yelled at to me, Dean sounding deflated and Sam silent in the front seat makes me feel like the worst person in the world. I found out the reason Dean and Sam are together is because it's been weeks since dad checked in. Dean went and asked Sam for help before coming to get me. That didn't help my guilt to know that on top of everything else my brother was dealing with he had to deal with my screw ups. I hung my head, I'm sorry Dean nothing is going on we were just having some fun.

Dean was going to say something back when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. It's Jammie, I explained. Answer it, Dean said, let him know that you are grounded till you get back to school. Dean! I whinned you can't do that I'm 17 it will be so embarrassing! Thankfully my phone has gone to voice mail by now and I was hoping that would be the end of this discussion. You want to talk about embarrassing! Mia Christine! Dean yelled, try getting a call from your sister's head master and admitting you had no idea she was falling and throwing wield parties. Try begging him not to suspend her, then and only then can you talk to me about embarrassing. I want you to text whoever you need and let them know then I want your phone for the rest of the trip. Fine! I said sending out a quick mass text. Here I said, tossing it over the seat. Drop the attitude Mia now! Dean growled looking at me through the rear view mirror. Yeah whatever, I mumbled looking out the window.

There was an intense silence for all of two minutes when Sammy started laughing. What the hell is so funny? Dean asked. For years Sam said, I been gone four years and it takes less than two hours to feel like I never left. Me and Dean shared a look, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, I rolled me eyes but smirked back. Bitch Dean said, jerk Sam replied, your both dumb I said. Just like that the tension was gone, even if it's just for a little while. It's four years ago again, we're not looking for our missing dad, I'm not a complete mess up at school, and Sammy never left us. As I settled back in the seat Dean cranks the music and for a moment it's just me, my brothers, the Impala, and the open road...Just for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: thank you for the reviews! i have several chapter already written out but I have to transfer them from paper to computer, so that will take me some time. I wont be able to update as much as I did today i just happen to have a free day (which never ever happens!). Still looking for a bata if anyone know someone please let me know! and thanks again for reading! hope you enjoy this chapter!

Running I'm running again, and like last time I feel my legs giving out. Like always I hit the root but before I can go down Sam is there whoo girl I got you keep going! He yells but before I can run a gun shot goes off and the monster goes down. There standing behind him is Dean.

Back in black I hit the sack I've been gone to long. The first thing I hear as I wake up is Ozzy than Sam on the phone. Thank you, alright so there is no one matching dads description at the hospital or the morgue so that's something. Actually it's nothing, I said sitting up and stretching. Smart ass, Sam mumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him and draped my arms across the front seat laying my head against Dean's shoulder. Where are we? I asked, just outside of Jericho Sam said, Dads in Jericho right? Yeah that's the last place I knew of him being why? Dean asked turning his head slightly to see me. No reason I said sitting back and folding my legs up on the seat. It has been three years since I seen my dad, but seeing him especially after getting in trouble at school will it was not something I am looking forward to.

We came to a stop at a bridge with police covering it. With a smile on his face Dean goes into the glove box and pulls out a fake F.B.I I.D. He turns around to me and hands me my phone, if I call you and hang up you start driving don't turn back don't hesitate. I remember how it goes Dean, I say. Good we'll be right back, Sam said getting out of the car. As soon as their backs were turned I turned on my phone. I had five text messages.

Sandi wait how do they know about the parties!?  
Sandi oh my God do you think my parents know?  
Sandi my parents know I'm dead! Also me and Randy... all the way!  
I shook my head only Sandi could be freaking out and announce that she lost her virginity in the same text.  
Me- I got my phone away from them for just a min yeah their freaking out! And I can't believe you did it I expect full details Monday!  
3- hey sorry your grounded that sucks text me if you get a chance Mia Mine :-*.  
3- Randy and Sandi had sex we will never hear the end of it lol!  
Me- hey! Got just a min yeah Sandi told me! I miss you already see you Monday.  
Suddenly I heard my brothers walking toward the car arguing.

Ow! Sam said, what was that for? Why'd you have to step on my foot?, Dean yelled back. Why do you have to talk to police like that?! Dean rolled his eyes as he sat down as he reached back for my phone. I handed it to him and he was about to put it away when the text message chirp went off. Dean turns and raised an eye brow at me. What? I asked innocently as he turns back around shaking his head. I blew out a short breath relieved he was not going to yell and our lecture me anymore.

We were on the way to find a motel when we saw a girl hanging missing boy posters. Think that's her? Dean asked Sammy, yeah he replied. Who is she? I asked leaning forward to get a good look. She is the daughter of the chef and the girlfriend of a boy named Troy who disappeared last night. Dean nodded his head towards the door and all three of us for out. You must be Amy, he said walking up to hear. Yeah? She answered clearly confused. Yeah Troy told us about you we're his uncles I'm Dean this is Sammy and his cousin Mia, I waved as Dean introduced us.

We head to a diner where Amy tells us how she had been on the phone with Troy while he was on his way home. Then he said he would call her back and never did. I was trying to pay attention to everything she was saying but kept getting distracted. My head hurt and I was craving a cigarette bad. But I knew my brothers would kill me if they knew. Sam leaned over and whispered to me, hey you ok? Yeah just a headache I'm going to head outside see if some fresh air helps. Ok, he said turning his attention back to the conversation. Where are you going? Dean asked.

Outside I called over my shoulder as I walked away. I walked around the building sat down and pulled my pack out of my purse. I lit it up and inhaled deeply letting the smoke out with a content sigh. Taking another drag I closed my eyes and leaned my head back thinking about how much shit I would have to do to get back on track with school. Mia Christine what the hell do you think you're doing! I dropped my smoke and jumped up my heart beating fast. Sammy I can explain.

Good, he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me around to the front of the building where Dean was waiting by the car for us. Well Mia by all means explain to me and Dean what I just caught you doing. Ummmm, I said trying to open the back door and escape my at this moment very scary older brothers. I felt a hand wrap around my arms and then three quick slaps to my bottom. Ow! Stop that I'm 17 years old! I yelled ripping my arm out of Sam's grip and turning to protect my butt. I came face to face with a very angry Sam. Your right Mia you are only 17! What the hell are you doing smoking! Who was smoking?! Dean demanded, you can't even buy them yet. Oh yeah Dean like being a legal age for anything had every been a big deal in this family, I said rolling my eyes. Excuse me?! He yelled stepping towards me. Well my fake I.D said I'm 21. Where did you get a fake I.D? He demanded. Uh duh I made it, I answered giving him a look that clearly asked if he was dumb. Give it to me, Dean said holding his hand out towards me. What! No! Why? Now is not the time to say no to me little girl, Dean grounded out between clenched teeth. Dean, Sam suddenly butted in maybe we should save this conversation for the car ride. I looked up at him happy that my Sammy was here to stick up for me. But one look showed me he was still upset and just didn't want to draw a crowd. Without another word all three of us got into the car.

Nobody talk as we drove to the library in town. At the library I sat and watched Dean try over and over to find any information on Centennial highway. I was doing my best to stay out of it, out of sight out of mind and all. But Sam was getting impatient and Dean was getting frustrated, finally I lost my patients and pushed Dean out-of-the-way. Your such a control freak, he complained as I stated typing. Angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right? Yeah, Sam said coming closer to see what I was doing. Well maybe it's not a murder, I say changing the word murder to suicide in the search engine. There it was in black and white.

On the way to the bridge I leaned over the front seat and looked at Sam. Sammy, I said. Yeah? He asked not taking his eyes off the article he printed out. I was discouraged clearly he was still upset with me. Time to pull out my secret weapon, I laid my head on his shoulder like I use to and asked the only question my know it all brother would never be able to answer. Sammy? I said in a sing song voice. What Mia? He answered in a frustrated voice. How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsiepop? From the driver side of the car Dean let out a surprised laugh. Sam shakes his head and hold back a laugh. Mia, he said you're not six anymore these silly games won't distract us like they use to. I felt tears well up in my eyes, Sam was always the quickest to forgive and forget with me. Come on Sam, Dean said give her a break we know now we'll take care of it. I lift my head off of Sam's shoulder and start to move away from the seat determined not to let them see me cry. Just then Sam grabs my hand and I look at him. The world may never know kiddo, the world may never know. I smile at him and he looks at me seriously again. If I ever hear of you smoking again the world will never know what happened to you either you understand? Yeah, I say I got it. Good, he answers back with a smile and let's go of my hand just as we pull up to the bridge.

Of all the things I expected to happen on this stupid bridge a ghost hijacking the Impala and chasing the three of us off a bridge was not in my wildest expectations. As I hung from the bridge glad that I was able to grab it before I fell into the nasty water below. Sammy reaches down and grabs my hand pulling me up and over the railing. Dean? He yells as we look down into the mucky water. Yeah, he said flopping onto the shore covered in mud. Turning to me he ask, you ok kiddo? Yeah. I giggle as Dean comes up the side of the bridge. Who the hell messes with a man's wheels? What a Bitch! I put my hand over my nose. Oh God dude I said. What? Dean asked. You smell like a toilet! I laugh.

We get to the hotel and are checking in when the man at the front desk ask. You guys having a family reunion or something? I'm sorry? I ask him. We had a Bert Aframain rent a room for a month. What did he look like? Dean asks. Tall gruff. We all share a look as Dean takes a room key. Throwing our bags down we practically sprint down the hall towards our fathers room.

Don't ask me how but I knew after the first knock that dad wasn't going to be here. Dean leaned down to pick the lock for a second I tried to act my age, but then I changed my mind. Dean, I say as I stick my hand out blocking the lock. He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. Can I do it? I asked my cheeks turning a slight pink. Behind me I heard Sam laugh out loud as Dean rolled his eyes but handed me his lock pick kit. I had the door open in a minute and smiled glad that my skills weren't too rusty.

Stepping into the motel room was like stepping right back into my life before I was sent away. Pictures, news paper articles, and random bits of information were posted on every wall. There was half eaten food and random wrappers were everywhere. Looks like dad figured it out, Sammy said looking at the walls. She's a lady in white. Looks like he hasn't been back to the room for a few days, I said wrinkling my nose at some pizza clearly pass is date. He's gone, Dean said from the corner. Why would you say that? I asked slightly angry turning to face him. My attitude melted away though when I saw what he was holding.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i just realised that I have never done this so disclaimer I own nothing of this story but Mia. So here is another chapter and depending on how long my husband is out of the house today I might be able to add one more before the end of the day! I am bringing in the character Caleb he is mentioned a few times in the tv show but not much, for my purposes I need him alive just one of the few things I will be changing around in our boys lives. hope y'all enjoy!

Sitting on the bed in our motel room I stared unbelievably at the book that laid on the dirty motel comforter. My father's journal had always been a wonderment to me. Something he could be seen referencing on every hunt. The thing you could find him in till all hours of the night. The one thing that he had never in all my life been without. Yet here it was staring me in the face but dad was not. I don't understand, I said looking up at my older brothers for answers.

Dad must have had something else to take care of, Dean said slightly dazed at the idea that our father would break two of his most important rules. We grew up with a lot of rules but the two that were always followed even by dad were never go on radio silence for more than two days, and never walk away from people in danger. Well then, what should we do? I asked getting off the bed and standing by the table that Sammy was researching at.

We, he said pointing to Dean and himself with the pen in his hand, are going hunting. What about me? You, Dean said from the bed he was laying on will be staying here. What! I'm not sitting out of my first hunt in years! Oh yes you are young lady! Dean said, you are grounded this weekend remember? This is bull, I say crossing my arms, what am I suppose to do look at the wall all night? Oh no we would never make you do that, Sam said standing up and going into his duffel bad and pulling out a stack of papers the size of a small novel. This, he said handing them to me, is every assignment you have not done this semester. My eyes got big looking at all of it. You are to sit here and work on it, he said as he lead me to the chair he had just vacated. Sam most of this won't even count for a grade, I whined. Don't care, he said do them anyway leave what you finish on the table I will look it over when we get back. Dean? I half questioned half whined. Don't look at me kiddo I'm in complete agreement with geek boy here, he said handing me a cell phone. Hey this is yours, I said. Yeah I trusted you with yours earlier and you proved to me that wasn't something I could trust you with. I looked down at the table as he walked out the door. This sucks! I considered rebelling and not doing the work but knew that would just make things worse for me, so with a scowl on my face I started on the first assignment.

It had been about two hours and Dean had already called twice to check up on me so when the phone rang for a third time I didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D. Dean and Sam's cruelty and unjust punishment facility this is image 5976 how can I help you today, I said in a sarcastically chipper voice. Well hello inmate, I heard a deep voice with just a hint of a southern drawl to it. I was expecting one of the wardens but I'm really glad you answered. A smile spread across my face. Hey stranger, I said Caleb is a fellow hunter and arsenal seller, he is also one of Dean's only friends. Even though he the same age as Dean I have always had a bit of a crush on him. Hello your self jail-bird, he laughed why you answering your brother's phone? He and Sam are hunting Dean left me his phone and took mine to make sure my night is truly terrible, I said standing up and stretching. Yeah? What you in for girl? So I told him everything, from the parties to the grades. Wow girl when you slip you go down the entire hill, he said but I could hear the smile in his voice. Yeah Sammy and Dean are not happy, I said blushing even though I knew he couldn't see me through the phone. Yeah well at least you only had them to deal with something tells me if your daddy was around you would be a whole lot more miserable. True, I said. Well as glad as I am to talk to you I need to get going and you should get back to your homework tell Dean to call me when he gets back. I will stay safe Caleb, I say. Stay out of trouble jail-bird. I hang up and still had as smile on my face when my brothers came back.

Glad to see homework makes you so happy. I glared at Sam as he leans down to check what I have done so far. Dean Caleb called, I say as I toss him his phone. Ah that's what the goofy smile is about, Dean teases Mia is still in love with Caleb. I am not! I say stomping into the bathroom before they could see my red cheeks. When I was 11 I started my own "hunting journal" but used it more as a diary. Dean found it under my pillow and read all about my crush on Caleb. To this day it is one of his and Sam's favorite things to tease me about. Hey liver girl, I heard Dean call out I am going on a dinner run want anything? Yeah soup and fries, I said as I opened the bathroom door. Soooo, I said sitting back down at the table how did the hunt go? He was about to answer me when his phone rang. What? I heard him ask. He hung up and glanced at me. Cops, he said as he headed for the bathroom. I jumped up doing long enough to grab my homework then followed Sam into the bathroom and it the window. What now? I asked Sam one we were a few miles away from the motel. Now we get Dean out, Sam answered with a smile.

Yes, he said in a panicked voice there were gun shots down on main please send help! I heard the dispatcher ask for Sam's name Sam hung up. Mia, Sam said as we headed back towards town to get Dean I know I'm being hard on you but I need you to take school seriously. I want you to have the option to not live this life we all dad included want you to get out. I know how you guys don't want me in this life but this is what I want and you guys can't make me! Sam was going to say something back when Dean finally found us. Gun shots good call, he said as he got into the car. Where to note? Sam asked. Caleb called with a job he needs help with, Dean answered. I leaned forward a little were meeting up with him? I asked. I am, Dean said you two are going back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

I worked on homework for the next four hours, bobbing my head along with the music playing on the radio. I was sad dad I was heading back to school, I was going to miss my brothers , and I was a little upset I want going to see Caleb.

We pulled up to my school and I was surprised that both of my brothers got out of the car and walked me to my dorm. I unlocked my my door and was right away pounced on by Sandi. "Thank God you're back! I been so bored don't ever leave me again." I laughed.

"I missed you to." I said wrapping my arms around her for a quick hug.

"Sandi these are my older brothers Sam and Dean, guys this is my roommate Sandi."

"Oh yum." Sandi said looking at them.

"Down girl." I laughed. "Hey any chance your headed out to see Randy?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said heading back to get bed. I rolled my eyes at her cluelessness

"Sandi" I said seriously, getting her to look at me. "Take a walk please."

"Oh." She said "ok." As she slipped on her shoes and walked out.

"She's something," Dean said pulling out my desk chair and straddling it backwards.

"So kiddo." Sam said sitting on the bed next to me. "I emailed your teachers they are going to be letting me know any time you don't turn something in our do poorly on anything."

"Sammy." I whined.

"No Mia," Dean said. "You don't get to complain about this. You're lucky that we can't be here because other wise you would be grounded for a very, very long time."

"Yes sir." I said looking down at my lap.

"And let me make something very clear young lady, if I get even the slightest feeling that something is going on I will drive up here and if I'm right you will be one sorry little girl you feel me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He said then smiled "your friends will be pretty hot in a year or two Mia May."

"Shut up!" I said throwing my pillow at him. He threw it back at me and stood up.

"Alight Sammy lets hot the road." Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"It was good to see you kiddo."

"Yeah you to giantor" I said blushing him back. Dean hugged me goodbye.

"See you Mia May"

"Love you brother."

"Love you more." He said handing me my phone back.

"Hey guys." I called out. They both turned around to look at me. "I'm going to do better I promise."

"We know you will." Dean said with a smile, and then they walked out.

I waited a few to make sure they were not coming back then I turned on my phone.

Me: miss me? I was waiting for a response and was getting annoyed when there was a knock at my door. I opened the door and there stood Jammie with flowers.

"Welcome back Mia Mine." He said handing me the flowers. For the next few hours we hung out talking, kissing, and playing until he had to leave for curfew. I laid down and was going to start on some more late homework but instead fell asleep.

I was woken up by a loud banging. I immediately reached for the silver knife I kept under my pillow at all times.

"What's going on?" Sandi asked sitting up.

"I don't know." I said walking towards the door. "Stay there though" I told her.

"Who is it?" I asked threw the door gripping my knife in my back pocket.

"Campus security we are here for Mia Winchester."

"Mia what did you do?!" Sandi asked sitting up.

"Nothing I can think of." I said opening the door.

"Mia we need you to come with us to the main building please.

"Did I do something?" I asked grabbing my shoes and a sweater.

"Your not in any trouble, you will be told what's going on when we get there." As we walked I kept wondering what was going on.

When we got to the head office I saw that the head master was already there. Mr. Morrison and me have a love hate relationship, he saw a potential in me that I had no interest in reaching.

"Mr. Morrison what's going on?" I asked sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"I just got off the phone with your brother Dean." He said coming around to sit on his desk in front of me.

"It seems there was a fire at your brother Sam's form room."

"Oh my God!" I say jumping out of my chair. "Is Sammy ok?"

"Relax." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Your brother is fine, there was one casualty though."

"Oh no" I said sitting back down. "Jess."

"Your brother said he would like to pull you out of school for a bit too be with them and see your father." I nodded my head along in shock still.

"Your uncle and cousin will be here early tomorrow." I looked but knew better to keep my mouth shut and go along with the lie my brother told him.

11 the next morning I am waiting for my "uncle and cousin" to come for me. I was annoyed as all hell at Jammie. we got into a fight this morning because I'm leaving again. I see an old pick up truck heading my way, a small smile tugs at my lips as I recognise it. Bobby is the closest thing we have ever had to an uncle. A fellow hunter and supernatural know it all, he use to watch us a lot when my dad was of hunting. I was shocked though when it wasn't Bobby who stepped out of the truck. Tall broad shoulder and a little beaten up he looked almost exactly the same as the day I met him.

"Hey," I said as he walked around the truck to me.

"Hey" he said back as he wrapped his arms around me. I gripped him right holding onto him as if my life depended on it. "Shhhh JB everything is going to be ok I'll have you to your brothers in no time."

"Mia?" I heard behind me, I turned around to see Jammie stirring at me eyes accusing.

"Jammie this is my cousin Caleb. He came to take me to my brothers." Jammie relaxed right away.

"Hi I'm Jammie." He said walking up to us. "Mia's boyfriend" I felt Caleb stiffen a little.

"Boyfriend huh" he said "nice to meet you."

"Mia can I talk to you before you had out?" Jamie asked.

"Sure" I said stepping away from Caleb.

"Don't be to long JB I promised Dean is get you back as quick as I could." Caleb said walking towards Bobby 's t truck."

"JB?" Jammie ask.

"Jail bird," I answered rolling my eyes at my apparent new nick name.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being an ass." Jammie said grabbing my hand. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I know." I said "but I need to be with my brothers right now."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, don't forget about me Mia Mine." Jammie whispered in my ear.

"Never." I said back pecking him on the lips before heading to the truck.

"Soooo a boyfriend huh?" Caleb asked as I got into the truck.

"Yeah for a few months now."

"I would have loved to have been there when you told John about him." Caleb said with a chuckle.

"You might just get your wish." He looked over at me confused. "I hadn't told him yet."

"Oh JB only you!" I smiled at his laugh and then we fell into a comfortable silence.

Six hours later Caleb shook me awake.

"Hey JB we're at a motel time to rise and shine.

"Motel? Caleb no if you want I'll drive but we have to keep driving I want to get to Sam as soon as possible."

"No can do baby I have orders from Sam, Dean, and Bobby to stop for at least six hours."

"That's insane. I'll call Dean." I say.

"Ok in going to go check in because I know how this conversation is going to go."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said discouraged. He leaned across the cab of the truck so he could look me right in the eyes.

"I have all the confidence in the world in you miss, always have always will." I sat and starred at him in shock as he backed out of the truck. I shook the fog out of my head and dialed my brothers number.

"No Mia." Dean answered.

"You don't even know why I'm calling Dean!"

"You want to drive right threw so you can get to us faster."

"Well it makes sense." I mumbled.

"No Mia, I don't want you driving. And anyways me and Sam aren't there yet."

"What? Where are you?"

"On a hunt we will meet you at Bobby 's and explain everything. I have to go be good I'll see you soon." With that he hung up.

I was still glaring at the phone when Caleb got back to the truck.

"Guess he said no."

"No he said it was a great idea." I said looking at him with a straight face and holding out my hand. "Hand me the keys."

"You are all piss and viniger tonight ain't you." He said flashing me a heart stopping smile. "Come on girl get your cute butt in that room." My cheeks were red do I climbed out of the truck so he couldn't see. I grabbed my bag and walked into the motel room. I stopped and starred a little confused there was only one bed.

"It was the only one available." Caleb said directly behind me. I felt him lean down closer to me.

"Don't worry JB I'll take the floor." He almost whispered into my ear as he pushed me further into the kitchen. Butterflies were in my stomach for the next half hour, but then I started to loosen up and have fun with a good friend. Over a large pizza we told stories about hunts and life. I was laughing hard tears running down my face at something he said when I noticed he got a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked getting up and throwing away or garbage then grabbing my hair brush. Jumping up on the sink counter facing him.

"You're all grown up JB." He said.

"Huh?"

"You use to be just Dean's kid sister but now I can honestly say your a grown women." He said walking towards me. "A women I am proud to call my friend." Don't ask me what made me so daring but as he came closer I looked up at him from under my lashes and asked.

"Just a friend?" As I placed my hands on his muscular arms.

"For now." He said right before he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: sorry for the wait hope you enjoy chapters 4 & 5!

Disclaimer: I only own Mia sadly

As quick as the kiss began it ended, and Caleb stepped back.

"Mia." He said and I could see he was shocked and scared and was worst of all going to apologies.

"No stop right there please." I almost cried "walk away never talk to me again fine but please don't apologies."

"Mia I'm."

"No!"I yelled pushing off of the counter. "You don't get to ruin this!" With that I ran out of the room, no shoes, no coat.

Being a Winchester it was engraved in my head not to run off into the dark unprotected and unprepared, so I went to the one place I could the truck. But of course it was locked so I jumped into the bed. I was only there for a few minutes when I heard someone walking towards the truck. Then my coat and shoes were thrown over the side, then I felt him lean against the side of the truck. So we sat there in uncomfortable silence.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked making me jump. I didn't answer him.

"I had know Dean and your dad for a few years but had never seen you. Then one day Dean calls out of the blue and said he close to my area and need help with a hunt and to meet him, when I got to the motel I knocked on the door and instead of my friend I was confronted by a 10 year with a gun in my face." I laughed at that but covered my mouth. He suddenly jumped over the side of the truck into the bed with me.

"For the moment I met you Mia you have surprised me, your an amazing hunter, fighter, sister, daughter, you are smart, funny, you have an attitude, but can be sweet at the same time. You have grown into a beautiful women and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you not just your looks but all of you, but you are my best friends hell my only friends little sister and as grown as you are you still got a lot to learn and hunny I can't be the one to teach you that." He stroked my cheek.

"Get what I'm saying JB?" I straightened up and looked at him.

"Yeah I got you." I said.

"Come back inside then." He said climbing out of the truck.

"No." I said and he looked at me shocked.

"Mia don't be like this please."

"Caleb give me the keys I'll sleep in the truck, I'm not being difficult I hear what your saying and its reasonable and I get it, but my feelings the ones you just steered all up out of no where. Well now they are hurt and I don't want to spend the night in the same room as you. So tomorrow I am going to be the reasonable mature person you painted me out to be in your little speech, but tonight I get to be a hurt and angry so please hand me the truck keys and leave me alone." He handed me the keys and walked away with out a word. I had just opened the door when he cam back out with blankets and a pillow.

"Thanks for unlocking the door for me." He said moving me out of the way and putting the blanket in the truck, while I looked at him confused. "Like I'm going to let you sleep out here."

"I am fine out here."

"That's great now go in the motel room I'll see you in the morning." With that he climbed in the truck and closed the door.

I laid in the motel bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark with tears running down my face I was surprised that I could still be crying. I had texted Jammie and told him I had kissed another guy, he was mad and called me several names in the book. but I had to do it that kiss showed me that I wasn't interested in Jammie still losing him hurt and the names had been the last straw on my already bruised and beaten feelings. So here I sat crying and being mad at myself for crying and crying more. Seven am came around and I did the only and only thing I could think of, I called my mother.

My mom was a hunter born and raised she was good dam good. Her and my dad hooked up on a few hunts and then started hooking up after hunts. I was a surprise for both of them but unlike my dad mom wasn't use to kids. She had been on the road all her life she tried with me for about two years before she told my dad she couldn't do it. I don't talk to my mom much I know my dad was giving her updates about me and as long as she knew I was safe and alive she mostly left me alone. But this was a different kind of thing something I had never felt like this and I didn't know who to call.

"Mia?" She answered confused.

"Hey." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"What's wrong are you ok? Is your dad ok?"

"Dads ok and physically I'm ok. But something happened and I, I'm sorry I just don't know who to talk to."

"Mia what happened?" So I told her everything that had happened from Caleb to Jammie and cried the whole time.

"Oh Mama Mia welcome to the world of boy. Sucks don't it." She laughed. "I wish I had some experts advice for you but no one has answers to things like this. It will work it's self out, though personally I hope your brothers find out and beat the tar out of both of these boys."

"If they ever find out they will."

"Good. Well girl I got to get going here you tell your daddy I said hi and it was good talking to you."

"You to mom."

"Goodbye Mia." And with that she was gone and I still had no answers. I sat there for a few more then went to get ready. When I exited the bathroom Caleb was sitting at the table.

"Hey" he said looking like he had a a ruff night.

"Hey." I said back putting my stuff back into my bad. "Bathrooms all yours." I said trying to act normal. "I'll go grab food while your getting cleaned up"

"Sounds like a plan." He said tossing me the keys. I headed out to the truck and over to the dinner up the road. I headed back to the motel I had everything set up when he came out of the bathroom. Breakfast was uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as the truck ride to Bobby 's. We were pleasant to each other but that was it. I was very happy when we finally pulled into the familiar junk yard.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: As always I own nothing but Mia . Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who keeps reading! If you have any suggestion please let me know I have no clear plan here so ideas are always helpful! Also want to say thank you to Green-eyes-wolf9324 for bettaing for me until I find a permanent one. WHICH IM STILL LOOKING FOR! Hope you guys enjoy!

Bobby s junk yard was dirty and dangerous. It had car parts and gun parts on the kitchen table, and smelled of dirty dishes and motor oil. In a word, it was home.

Bobby was standing at the front door, hands on his hips as we pulled up. I had the door open before Caleb had the truck parked, and was running to Bobby before even I really knew what was going on.

"Woooh girl!" He said catching me. Not one for being emotional, I was surprised that he hugged me back. With that I started to cry big, heavy sobs. I wasn't even sure why I was crying, I just knew that I was home, and though my family wasn't completely there, a part of it was, and I would be ok.

Ten minutes later I was all cried out. I was sitting in the kitchen with Bobby when the questions started.

"Want to explain what that was all about?" He asked, handing me some hot chocolate—my favorite drink.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P' at the end of my sentence.

"Little girl, there are a lot of things I let you get away with because you are and will always be my favorite" he said with a little wink. "If your brothers came in here and cried for ten minutes, and didn't want to talk about it I would let it go, but you, you don't get that pass." I could see Caleb pretending not to listen to our conversation.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." I said, tears coming to my eyes again.

"What boyfriend?" Bobby asked, and I couldn't help but let out a sad laugh.

"Clearly you haven't talked to Dean and Sam yet. I had a boyfriend at school. Last night I broke up with him."

"Well, honey, that's part of life." He said.

"That's not the part that's making me cry." I said. Caleb got up and came closer to the table.

"Mia what happened?" Bobby asked. He seemed worried.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about this." I said, getting up from the table.

"JB." Caleb said, grabbing my hand to stop me from leaving the room. "What did he say to you?"

"What did who say to you?" Dean asked, standing at the front door.

"It's nothing you guys, really." I said getting uncomfortable.

"She broke up with some boyfriend apparently, and then came here and cried for ten minutes." Bobby said.

"What happened, kiddo?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just being a girl about all of this. He said some things that hurt my feelings, that's all. I'm sorry I worried you over something so stupid, Bobby."

"What did he say?" Dean demanded. I just shook my head at him. "Caleb do you know what he said to her?" But when we looked up Caleb was gone.

I went to my room shortly after my brothers and Bobby started planning Jamie's death, not in the mood to think about it. I smiled a little as I looked around the only room I was able to call mine growing up. It was small and had a lot of books, most of which I had never looked at, but it was mine and I loved it. My phone went off and I looked at it. Sandi had been trying to get a hold of me all day. I'd been ignoring her, but it wasn't her, it was Caleb, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Where did you run off to?"

"Kick Jamie's ass."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because he hurt you."

"So did you. When you get back should I have Dean kick your ass?"

"I wish you would."

"Caleb, come back, there's no reason for this to get blown out of proportion" I sighed. "Come home we will figure this out." After a minute of silence he said.

"I'll be back soon." I fell asleep soon after the phone call.

I woke up to an argument going on downstairs. I grabbed my gun from my bedside table and ran down.

"You're going to lose!" Caleb shouted.

"Fat chance'" Dean said back.

"A video game! Y'all woke me up over a video game!" I threw a pillow in their direction and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Hey kiddo." Sam said from the table, his laptop on and researching already.

"Hey Sammy." I said, pulling my chair as close to him as I could and cuddling into him. He put his arm around me.

"How you doing today kid?"

"Ok, how are you doing?" I asked, starring at his face.

"I'm fine, Mia. Don't worry about me." I didn't believe him for a second but I left him alone for now.

"What are you researching? Anything good?"

"Just looking for another case" he said.

"One I'll get to join you on?"

"No." Dean said from the kitchen door.

"Why not!"

"Because you have school, kid." I got really worried.

"You're sending me back."

"No, kiddo." Sam said with his hand on my knee to calm me down." You'll go to Jacobs." Jacobs was the high school closest to Bobby s house. We had gone to school on and off there throughout the years. I had a few friends there, but I hadn't been there in a few years.

"Oh," I said. I was upset I still wasn't able to hunt.

"As soon as you're out of school you can hunt with us. Stop looking so down, dork." Dean said. I nodded my head.

"Guess I should get ready then."

"You don't have to you could start tomorrow." Looking over at Caleb I said.

"No, I'll just go today. No reason to sit around the house." And headed up stairs to get ready for yet another first day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: As always I own nothing but Miss Mia! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Hope this is to your licking and please let me know if there something you don't like or hope to see in chapters to come suggestion are always welcomed!**

**Going up to my room, I looked in my bag for something to wear. I changed into a pair of tight jeans and a black tank top, then went into the bath room to start brushing my hair out and putting on some make up. **

**"You're going to put something on over that shirt, right?" Dean asked. I rolled my eye at him in the mirror and pointed to my bed which had a shirt laying on it.**

**"Good, we have to leave in a few so that I can register you."**

**"Give me two minutes." He nodded his head, then seemed to stop and consider something.**

**"Anything on your mind, Dean?" I asked as I fished getting ready and slipped passed him to grab my shirt. I saw him smirk at my Metallica shirt, then shook his head as I tied it up.**

**"What? I'm wearing an undershirt." I saw him struggle and I knew he wanted to yell at me to untie it, but then let it go.**

**"Did something happen between you and Caleb?" He suddenly asked me.**

**"No." I said trying to be casual "Why?" **

**"You two just seem off, you don't spend any time together, and you've barely said five words to him since I've been here." **

**"You need a hobby, dude." Was the only thing I said as I picked up my back pack and walked out of the room. **

**"Good talk Mia May, you know how much I hate these things!" He yelled after me. **

**Pulling up to Jacobs made my stomach drop. Witches, ghost, demons, even a high school of kids I have never seen before, bring it on. A high school of kids that have known me on and off all my life terrified me to no end. Mrs. Swift was the main registration Secretary for the elementary, junior high, and high school, so she knew us quite well. Her head was down at her computer when we came in. Dean cleared his throat as we walked up. **

**"So, uh who do I gotta talk to around here about signing my sister up for some classes." Dean said with a smirk on his face.**

**"That would be me, sir." Mrs. Smith said with an annoyed tone as she looked up. Her face split into a huge grin when she saw us.**

**"Dean Winchester!" She said, coming around the desk to hug him. "Look at you all grown up, and so handsome but still no manners." I let out a giggle at the face Dean made. **

**"And little Mia! Not so little any more though, you have grown so beautiful." I blushed and accepted her hug. **

**"How is everyone else?" She asked, going back around her desk and starting to pull out papers.**

**"Good. Everyone is real good." Dean said as he started filling out paper work. **

**"How long are you going to be staying at your uncle?" She asked. "I can have the paper work drawn up quicker if you have a time period in mind." Dean signed the last page. **

**"Mia will be here till the end of the year." I rolled my eye, still not agreeing with this. "Isn't that right Mia May." **

**"Yep six whole months." I said with a fake smile. **

**By the time I had gotten registered and a locker assigned, home room was almost over. I walked quickly towards the room and then paused for a second. Alright Mia, treat this like any other first day. Head held high and blend in. I knocked on the door and the teacher called enter. **

**"Can I help you?" The teacher asked as he and every other person in the class starred at me.**

**"Sorry sir," I said walking forward handing him a note. "I'm new here, this is my home room. My name is Mia Winchester."**

**"Any relation to Sam Winchester?"**

**"Yes sir he's my older brother." **

**"He was one of my brightest students!" The teacher said beaming with pride. At that moment the bell rang and I was able to go to my second class. **

**The first half of the day went well. I ran into a few people I knew and everyone was nice enough. I was at lunch when I heard someone say—correction—scream my name from across the lunch room. I turned to see a beautiful blond running towards me. **

**Tara had been my best friend when we were younger. She was as daring and wild as me and we got into mischief together with our friend Zane. When she got to me she wrapped me in a hug.**

**"I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you didn't call me! How are you?" All of these were asked one after another, and very loud. Yep, same old Tara.**

**"I just found out this morning that I was coming back. I didn't have time to text you." I laughed, hugging her hard. "I'm good. Where is Zane?" I asked, looking around for her partner in crime.**

**"Lunch detention. I'm so glad your back." We spent the rest of lunch catching up.**

**"So this weekend is a big party, you in?" I smiled at her.**

**"Sure why not. Might as well start causing trouble right away." I said with a smile on my face as the bell rang and we started out of the lunch room. I spent the rest of the day much happier to be back. On my way out of the school I was suddenly scooped off my feet.**

**"Short stuff, I heard you were back!"**

**"Zane!" I laughed "Put me down you big ape." **

**"You hurt me when you call me names." He said, putting my down but keeping his hand on my shoulder. **

**"I don't have much time got to catch the bus, but Tara told you about the party, yes?" **

**"She did and I will be there for sure." He pulled me into a big hug and I smiled. It felt good to be with him again. Zane was an only child to a very rich couple who completely ignored him so he had lots of money, lots of time on his hand, and a seriously wicked mind for pranks. As I hugged him I saw Bobby's truck and a very annoyed looking Caleb sitting in it. I turned my head and kissed Zane's cheek. **

**"I'll see you ****tomorrow****." I said, walking away with a little swing in my hips. It was immature and I knew that, but I couldn't help it. My feelings were still hurt from the other day. **

**"Who's your friend?" Caleb asked as I got into the truck.**

**"Just a friend I knew from years here before, where are my brothers?" I asked trying to sound casual.**

**"They left for a hunt. Dean wants you to call him when you get home. How close are you with this boy?"**

**"Zane and I are just friends, why?"**

**"Just asking." He said. I saw him take a deep breath and try to relax. The rest of the car ride was spent in awkward silence.**

When I got home, I flopped on my bed and called Dean.

**"Yeah?" He answered.**

**"You wanted me to call?" I asked, opening my back pack pulling out home work.**

**"Yeah, I just wanted to see how your day went and run some rules by you for while we're gone." I rolled my eyes.**

**"You act like I've never been left behind before. I know everything your about to say. Listen to Bobby, go to school, don't go out unprepared'" **

**"Alright, smart ass. I get it you know the drill. How was school?" **

**"Alright, I ran into a few friends." I said trying to be vague.**

**"Oh yeah? Who?" Dean asked seeming distracted.**

**"Tara and Zane." I said quickly.**

**"Mia don't get into anything with though two!" He growled **

**"I won't gesh. Hey, I got homework I need to get started. Call me often, you guys!" **

**"We will." He said, hanging up.**

I did my homework until I couldn't ignore my stomach any more. Going down stairs, I found Caleb sitting in the kitchen.

**"You hungry?" I asked, not looking over at him.**

**"I could eat." He said, much closer to me than I expected him to be. **

**"I'm going to make some chilly if you want some." **

**"Sounds good." He whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him. He had his arms on the counter trapping me. It wasn't an uncomfortable entrapment. I looked up into his eyes and felt an all too familiar feeling in my stomach.**

**"You tell me to move Mia, tell me you want me to stop and I'll walk out of this kitchen right now and I'll never attempt this again." I knew more than anything I should tell him no, because as much as I wanted this, craved this, I knew his conscience was going to kick in and I would be left broken again. But I couldn't. I couldn't make him walk away because deep, deep down, somewhere between the talks, jokes, and saving each other's lives over and over again, I had fallen in love with Caleb.**

**"I'm not telling you no. I don't have the strength to, but for the love of my sanity if as soon as this happens you're going to turn around and regret it, please walk away. Please don't do this again unless you're sure." I said tears flooding my eyes. **

**"Don't cry, Mia. Please don't cry anymore." Then we shared a moment where we both stared into each other's eyes. **

**"If I do this, I'm not going to be able to stop myself." He said, and I could feel him trembling.**

**"I don't want you to stop." I said, staring up to him. He started to lower his head and I held my breath hoping, praying this wasn't a dream.**

His lips felt better than I remembered. His hands warmer and rougher. I sank into it and grabbed onto his arms like were the only thing holding me up. There was a part of me that believed they were. It was one of those heart stopping, mind numbing, life changing kisses, and I was in complete bliss as he lifted me up onto the counter and I began to unbuttoned his shirt. I had it unbuttoned and was pulling it off his broad shoulders when I suddenly stopped.

**"Bobby?" I questioned, but even as I said his name Caleb was pulling my shirt off me.**

**"Gone for the rest of the night." He answered, and I let his shirt fall off his body, as he got my under shirt off as well. He growled as he pushed me back and looked at my body. Then he crushed my mouth again with his. After a few minutes of kissing I started going for his pants. He grabbed my hands and smiled at me. I thought for a second he was rethinking this, when he picked me up by my ass I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me upstairs, and laid me down on the bed. **

**"You are so beautiful Mia."**

**"You're not too bad yourself, cowboy." I said, with what I hopped was a seductive smile on my face. It must have worked because he let out a growl again and covered me with his body.**

I woke up hours later to Caleb sneaking out of my bed. I reached out and grabbed his hand. Desperate, I know, but I had just giving him my everything, and didn't want him to leave. He turned and flashed me a huge smile.

**"Go back to sleep beautiful, I need to get back to the couch before Bobby gets home." **

**"Or not." I said, pouting and tugging on his hand. **

**"Baby, I can explain my way out of a lot of situations, but even I can't talk my way out of being caught naked in bed with you." He said, lightly pushing me back to the bed and then running a hand through my hair.**

**"You still got a few hours, sleep JB" he said, leaning in and kissing my forehead. I fell back to sleep with a smile on my face.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: Hey everyone! So sorry it's taken me forever to update. It's no excuse but I'm pregnant and we just found out the sex (boy!). So I been going a little crazy shopping for cloths and putting together his nursery theme (supernatural of course!). But I'm back now so that won't happen again. As always your reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mia.

I woke up that morning to a pounding on my door.

"What!" I yelled out, hiding my head under my pillow.

"Don't you 'what' me, girl!" I heard Bobby yell out. "You need to get up. I'm not having Dean and Sam all bitchy at me because you were late the first day they leave you here."

With that, he walked away and I laid in bed thinking about last night.

Holy shit. I slept with Caleb! A smile spread across my face. I slept with Caleb! And it had been good, no it had been better than good, it was great! I had a smile on my face as I got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Mia Christine!" Bobby yelled again.

"I'm up." I said, coming down the stairs. Caleb was already awake and in the kitchen when I got there.

"Morning." He said, flashing me a flirty smile. I blushed and waved at him grabbing some coffee.

"I'll run you to school on my way to town, I have to get some stuff." Bobby said

"Actually, Tara is picking me up." I said "If that's ok?"

"Fine by me. Means I can get done that much quicker." He said getting up from the table. "You want to come, Caleb?"

"No I'm going to work out some before you get back."

"Suit yourself." Bobby said, walking out the front door. Caleb and I just starred at each other as we listened to Bobby's truck start up and then drive off into the distance. I suddenly felt awkward just sitting there, so I got up and turned my back to him, rinsing out my bowl. Suddenly I felt him behind me.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"You said that already." I said, turning around in his arms to look at him. He kissed me, making my knees go weak. Just then, Tara honked outside.

"We have a lot to talk about." he said to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Yeah we do." I agreed

"And I know that it's not right for me to ask, but do me one favor today." I looked at him curiously. "Don't kiss anyone else but me." I smirked at him.

"I'll see if I can hold myself back for a few hours. No promises though." With that, I gave him a quick peck and went to run out the door. But I wasn't quick enough, he slapped my butt as I turned away from him.

"Cheeky little jail bird." He said with laugh. My cheeks were bright red as I ran out the door to school.

School was as always, uneventful, though Zane was at lunch today.

"My ladies." He said, as he sat down at the table with us.

"Sir Knight." I answered back, and we all started laughing.

"So is everyone jazzed for my party this weekend?"

"Hell yeah!" Tara yelled, getting the attention of the lunch monitor.

"Tara, language" she chastened, sending me and Zane into a fit of giggles again.

"I'm excited. Just need to figure out how I'm going to swing it with my brothers and uncle. I'm on thin ice because of stuff from my old school."

"Awww, our little girl spreading mayhem all around the U.S. Such a proud moment." I rolled my eyes at Tara and threw my napkin at her.

"So you got a boyfriend waiting for you back at your fancy prep school?" Zane asked.

"No baby, I been holding out for you." I said with a wink. There weren't many who knew that Zane was gay, I had known from a young age, and was completely accepting of it.

"That's what I like to hear, baby girl." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him. I had loved my friends back at school, but they were nothing like my friends here.

School seemed to drag on. I wanted so bad to have the conversation with Caleb about where we were go from here. Finally, the final bell rang and I practically sprinted to the front door. Sure enough there he was leaning against a car I had seen at Bobby's for as long as I could remember.

"I didn't know this old thing even ran anymore." I said when I got close enough to him.

"Don't knock a classic JB." He said, pushing off the car and opening my door.

"Figured we could go get a burger and talk." I nodded and got in, suddenly getting very nervous. That was of course, until Caleb grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it in a soothing way. We arrived at a burger stand a few towns away. When I had asked why he had driven so far, he said so that we could not be disturbed by anyone we knew while we figured out everything.

"So how you feeling?" He asked, biting into his burger.

"Good. Sore." He looked worried "It's a good sore, honest." He still didn't seem convinced.

"If you're sure." He said.

"I am." I said, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"Mia, do you understand what we are starting here?" He ask sounding tired. "This isn't going to be easy. Your brothers and Bobby alone are going to make it almost impossible."

"We don't have to tell them."

"What?"

"I know my brothers. They will never be okay with this and I'm not willing to make Dean lose a friend, and a damn good hunter. So if you're willing to, keep it between us for a few till we see how things go." He looked shocked. "What? I know things might not work between us. I'm not completely dense. This might not work out and then they would really hate you."

"Wow, Mia. I am surprised that you're ok with that."

"Deceiving my older brothers comes with the territory of being the baby."

"I am uncomfortable with this, but I can't think of any other way to do this right now."

"So what is this?" I asked, trying to not sound needy. He got a smile on his face and then came over to my side of the table then stood on the chair next to me.

"Excuse me everyone!" He said making everyone in the burger joint look at us.

"What are you doing!" I whispered, embarrassed. "Get down." But he ignored me.

"My name is Caleb, and this beautiful girl right here is one of my best friends. I want all of you amazing people to bear witness as I attempt to cross a forbidden line." He jumped off the chair and kneeled in front of me. "Mia, you are smart, beautiful, and everything I have always wanted. Will you be my girlfriend?" I laughed and shook my head.

"You're crazy." I said, hiding my face in embarrassment.

"Is that a no JB?" I laughed as people started encouraging me to say yes.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Everyone cheered and laughed, and Caleb swept me off my chair and spun me around. When he put me on my feet we hugged and everyone started cheering.

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him." So in the middle of a random restaurant in front of a bunch of strangers, I kissed my new boyfriend and for the moment, it was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes: As always I own nothing but Mia, Please review I went back and forth on this chapter a lot so I would really like to know about how they feel on it!

The next few days were interesting. Every time Bobby turned his back, Caleb and I were on each other. It was exciting to have this secret and it made being together that much more fun. It was Friday, and I was getting ready for Zane's party when Caleb came in.

"Looking good JB, where we going tonight?" He asked, watching me check out myself in the mirror.

"We're." I said, pointing to him and then myself. "Not going anywhere. I am going to Zane's house."

"I see how it's going to be. You're just using me for my body. Take what you want and then toss me to the side like a piece of meat when another guy calls." He said dramatically, flinging his arms around.

"I'm glad you understand the situation." I said, turning and giving him a quick kiss before I went into the bathroom to start applying my makeup.

"You are getting awfully dressed up just to go over to a friend's house." I looked around me to make sure Bobby wasn't in sight and motioned for him to come into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Alright I am telling you this because you are my boyfriend, but you better not tell Bobby." He looked at me curiously. "Zane's parents are out of town and he is throwing a party."

"Oh Mia, why do you put me in these situations." He groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Hey." I said, putting my arms around his shoulders and kissing his fingers. "You're going to keep this just between you and me right?" He moved his hand away from his face and wrapped them around my waste.

"If anything goes wrong or you want to leave for any reason."

"I will call you right away." I heard him sigh and I smiled at him knowing he wasn't going to tell Bobby.

"Mia Winchester, you are going to be the death of me."

"Probably but think how much fun you will have before that." I said, kissing him again before turning around and finishing my makeup as he headed down stairs. Twenty minutes later I heard Tara slam on her horn.

"That girl needs to learn some manners. She could come to the door, you know, dam idjet." I heard Bobby complain as I ran down the stairs. I tried to slip out the door but Bobby called out to me just as I had my hand on the knob. "Whoa girl not so fast." I turned around, giving him an innocent smile.

"What's up?" I asked pulling the leather jacket I had on over my low cut shirt closer to me.

"Where are you girls heading again?"

"Just over to Zane's house."

"Uh-huh, you have a lot of stuff on your face for just going to a friend's house."

"Well some other people are going to be there to."

"Oh I see now, do you think I'm stupid, girl?" He asked. I thought for sure I was busted there.

"No, Uncle Bobby, of course not." I said.

"There's going to be a special someone there tonight."

"I, umm, well." I stumbled over my words looking over to Caleb for help.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Bobby said winking at me. I didn't know how to respond, but luckily at that moment, Tara honked her horn again.

"I, umm, I have to go." I said, opening the door and practically running out of it.

"Be back by one, Mia." Bobby yelled out the door after me. I waved to show I heard him as I jumped into Tara's car.

"Are you ready to party?" She yelled at me.

"Oh, most definitely!" I said back, laughing as she peeled away, sending rocks flying.

We got to the party and already, Zane was drunk.

"There are my two favoritest people in the world!" He said, handing us both cups full of something that looked like juice, but I doubted was. One sip told me that my suspicions were right it was mostly cherry Vodka with a touch of lemonade. For half a second I thought of being responsible, that I should put the cup down and just enjoy myself sober, but then I thought of all the times Sam and mostly Dean had come home rip roaring drunk and made me cover for them. With that I downed my entire drink in one sip, then handed it back to Zane.

"Another, my good sir." I said, holding out my empty cup to Zane.

"That's the Mia we all know and love!" He said pulling me into the kitchen where he quickly made me another. After that I was in the mood to party. I was having a great time. I played beer pong and lost so I was quite drunk. Then I was on the dance floor with Zane and Tara when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned to tell them to back off and came face to face with a very pissed off John Winchester.

"Daddy?" I asked confused and slightly in shock. He didn't say anything just grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, towards the door. "Wait what are you doing? I was having fun, I'm not ready to leave!" I said, dragging my feet.

"Mia, we are leaving right now." My dad growled at me. Instinct took over at that point. No matter how drunk I was, an order was an order, and my body automatically started moving with him. He got me outside and to the Impala before my brain caught up with us again and I started arguing.

"I had permission to be here." I said, stopping outside the now open back seat door. Inside I could see a pissed off looking Dean in the passenger seat, and a concerned looking Sam in the back. My dad whirled around to look at me.

"We are not having this conversation right now! GET. IN. THE. CAR." I was about to argue but suddenly Sam was at my side.

"I got this dad." He said, and dad nodded his head and got into the front seat.

"How did you do that, Sammy?" I asked, shocked as he led me over to the Impala.

"Do what, Mia?"

"Get him to do something your way."

"I was reasonable."

"I'm always reasonable."

"Whatever you say, kiddo." I suddenly noticed I was sitting in the back seat.

"Hey, wait no!" I said trying to unbuckle my seat belt and get out. "I have permission to be out till one!"

"It's three thirty." Dean growled turning around and allowing me to see just how made he was in his eyes. I shrank back into Sam.

"That's why we're here, kiddo. We've been out looking for you." Sam said rubbing my arm.

"Don't baby her Samuel." Dad said

"I'm not."

"You always do." Dean added "That's why she thinks she can get away with going to parties and getting trashed."

"I'm not drunk!" I said defensively.

"Please stop talking Mia." Sam whispered in my ear. "I'll take care of you." I listened to him leaning my head against the window for the rest of the ride.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the sun was very brightly shinning in my eyes. I went to roll over and knew right away I was going to be sick, so I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When I had finally gotten rid of everything that was in my stomach, I headed back to my room. I was surprised to see that someone was sitting on my bed. It was my dad. Before I knew it, I was in his arms.

"I missed you." I said. He hesitated for a second, surprised that I had flung myself into him, then hugged me back. I knew I was in trouble and I was slightly mad at him for pulling me out of the party, but at that moment, all that mattered was my dad was back.

"I missed you too, Mia." He said, his gruff voice bringing back a million memories. When we finally let go, I saw him searching my face. "You look so much older." He whispered, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah puberty and all." I said with a cocky smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice sounding more serious.

"Cruddy." I said honestly.

"That's called a hangover, but from what your brothers have been telling me, it's not your first one now, is it?"

"They are such snitches." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"No sir, it's not my first one." He stood up.

"If you were Sam or Dean, I would take you over my knee right now, never mind your hangover." This made me hang my head. I really didn't want a spanking, but especially with this killer hangover. "So if they ask, we haven't talked yet." He said, making me look up at him surprised. He gave me a little smile and pulled my covers back. I climbed in and he pulled the covers over me. "Get a few more hours, it will make you feel a little better. But when you wake up we are going to have a very long discussion that you are not going to enjoy." He said, his voice turning strict again.

"Yes sir." I said as I closed my eyes. I felt him rub my back for a second, then leave the room. Being the baby and only girl in the family had its advantages at times, I thought as I drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Thank you to everyone for reading. WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAD SPANKING OF A TEEN BT A PARENT if that bothers you, you can skip it I tried not to put anything to important. Disclaimer I know nothing but Mia. If there is anything you would like to see in the story please let me know I would be glad for the ideas!

The next time I woke up was from someone shaking me.

"Leave me alone." I said halfheartedly batting at the hand on my shoulder.

"Not a chance, wake up Mia its 1." Dean said.

"I don't like you." I said pulling the blanket off my head.

"I know I'm the worse brother in the world." He said sitting down the bed. "Here." He handed me some aspirin and a glass of water. I looked at him thankfully. "Sam insisted I bring them to you I think we should let you suffer."

"Wow would you like to lie down and see if waking up on my side of the bed helps your mood." I said after finishing the glass of water.

"Well Mia what do you expect we just talked about you partying you promised me it was going to stop."

"I know I'm sorry Dean I was just looking to have a little fun I didn't mean to get so drunk or stay out past curfew."

"I was so excited when I first got back, I had my brother and my sister back together and then we find dad and he agrees to come back for a little and I thought finally we will all be together again even if it was just for a few days, then I get here and Bobby tells me how you're out with friends and I though good she not just mopping around the house, then 1 came then 2 and I don't know who was getting more upset dad, me, or Bobby. Then finally Caleb tells us about the party." He just shook his head clearly to mad to talk any more.

"You know dads back right?" I asked.

"What?" He said confused.

"Dad's back you can just be my brother again." I said looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"If only it was that easy to turn off." He said with a small smile. "Anyways enough of these chick flick moments. Dad wants you up and if I was you I wouldn't bother showering." I groaned as I rolled out of bed and changed into an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt assuming what my dad had in mind involved me getting dirty.

I walked down the stairs and everyone was in the living room. Dean was watching TV with Caleb and that made me stop for a second. With all the drama I hadn't even thought of how we were going to keep our relationship a secret with not only my brothers but now my dad in the house. Sam was researching at Bobby's desk and was the first one to lift his head and see me standing at the door. He gave me a small smile and it took everything for me not to run to his side and hide from the room of scary hunters that were all mad at me.

"Mia while you're just standing there you might want to start apologizing to Bobby for worrying him, and completely ignoring the curfew he set for you." My dad suddenly said not even picking up his head. I looked at Sam giving him a how does he do that look. Sam just raised his shoulders at me.

"Uncle Bobby?" I said making him look at me with a glare on his face.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, and didn't pay attention to the time I swear I didn't know what time it was I did plan to be home on time."

"Yeah I am pretty upset about that girl but I am more upset that you out and out lied to me about what you were doing. You know for a god dam fact I wouldn't have wanted you at that boys house if his parents weren't there and that I wouldn't have let you go to a party." I hung my head me looking at my feet.

"I know I'm really sorry."

"You're lucky your daddy is here or I would be taking my belt off to you little girl." I kept my head down but nodded to him so he knew I had heard him. I let my hair fall in my face hiding my red cheeks from everyone in the room including my boyfriend.

"Speaking of that you can start your punishment with a five mile run." My head snapped up and I was going to argue. I mean five miles! I hadn't run that far in a long time. But the look my father gave me was a no nonsense one. I turned from the living room and was heading upstairs when my dad called out to me. "Mia the door is the other way."

"I'm just running upstairs to grab my IPod." I said.

"You don't need that you can think about why we are all so disappointed in you while you run." Wow way to lay the guilt trip on, I thought as I headed back down the stairs with a sigh. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir." I said heading out the door and started stretching. I heard voices inside and they were starting to rise just as I was about to start running Sam slammed his way out the door. I looked at him confused.

"Mia how old am I?" He asked as he started stretching.

"Uh 22" I said confused.

"Exactly did you know 22 isn't old enough to have an opinion or know anything according to that man!"

"What are you talking about Sammy?"

"I told him that he didn't have to be such a hard ass and let you use you IPod running, and he said if I was so worried about you being bored that I could just join you, and then when I didn't get up he let me know it wasn't a suggestion like I was some dam child." He complained. I tried not to laugh after all he had gotten in trouble for standing up for me but he sounded just like he did four years ago and it made me smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I said pushing him as we started out at a slow pace.

"Any time kiddo." He said flashing me a genuine Sammy smile.

An eternity later I finally dropped in front of Bobby's house. Holding my leg hoping the cramp would go away soon.

"I can't breathe!" I puffed out. Sam who had his hands on his knees but was also huffing and puffing laughed at me.

"I see neither of you kept up on your training very much." My dad said magically materializing on the porch. We both chose to ignore his comment.

"Mia upstairs and shower I will be up so we can discuss last night."

"Yes sir." I said as Sam helped me up.

"And Samuel stay out here with me so we can talk." He rolled his eyes but mumbled a yes sir as well. I headed up to my room passing Bobby and Dean in the living room. I was wondering where Caleb was and literally ran into him as he was descending the stairs. He turned grabbing my hand and pulled me up the stairs. He then pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard.

"I was so worried about you!" He whisper yelled at me.

"I'm sorry baby."

"You promised me JB."

"I know I completely messed up."

"You can say that again." He said grumpily.

"Hey forgive me please, I got my daddy, Dean, and Bobby mad at me. I need someone on my side here."

"You got Sam sticking up for you." I pouted at him and he pulled me into him. "Of course I forgive you, don't worry me like that again though ok?"

"I have no plans to." I said and then I kissed him. We heard the front door slam and it made us quickly separate.

"I'm supposed to be showering." I said slipping out from his arms.

"Want company?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Sure you go let my dad know that you're joining me and I'll start the water." His only response was a shudder. I blew him a kiss as I ran into my room and grabbed a few things then jumped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing helping loosen my sore muscles from that run. I really was out of shape I would have to start running again I thought to myself. Just then there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Shake a leg Mia! I want to get this show on the road." My father called threw the bathroom door. I shook my leg making myself giggle.

"Yes sir." I called out. I got out of the shower soon after that but took a little longer brushing my hair then I usually would. What can I say I didn't want to go have this conversation with my dad. Then having nothing else to do to delay the inevitable I stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall into the bedroom. My dad was sitting on my bed and looked up at me from where he sat.

"Come in and close the door." He said. I did and then moved slightly closer to him.

"Do we have to discuss why anything you did last night was not ok?"

"No sir."

"Good then drop your pants and come here." I hesitated.

"Dad, I'm 17 now." I said.

"Yes and?"

"I'm too old for you to spank."

"No if you were too old for me to spank you wouldn't do something that warrant a spanking. Now come over here don't make me ask you again." I hesitated for another minuet until I saw him shift like he was going to stand up. Then I moved quickly to his side pulling down my sweat pants and threw my self over his knee. The only good thing about when my father spanks is that he does it fast he waste no time lecturing he knows you know why your there. I always forget how bad this hurts until I am in this position and three years was a long time to forget. By 20 I was crying, 40 I was begging and promising to never do anything wrong ever again if he would just stop. He did stop finally at 50 leaving me sobbing. He let me breathe rubbing my back till I calmed down.

"Mia I want you to lay across the bed. I am going to give you 5 with my belt. You put yourself into a lot of danger yesterday and that will always get you spanked with the belt." I was in too much pain to argue and just got up lying down on the bed and burying my head in the comforter. The five swats were like lines of fire and I howled. It was finally over and I laid there crying I could hear my dad putting his belt back on. I stood up after a few and pulled my pants back up wincing. When I was finally situated my dad pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back and made calming noses until I was calm again.

"Mia, are we clear that this is to never happen again?"

"Yes sir." I answered whipping my face with my sleeve.

"To make it up to Bobby you're going to be helping him around the house whatever he needs with no complaining or back talk clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girls." He said giving me another big hug. "Why don't you go wash your face and then you can come down stairs I'm sure your brothers want to make sure I didn't kill you." I smiled at that when we were kids whenever I got into trouble my brothers always rushed to me after making sure I was ok. I was looking forward to the loving attention for a few. I went to the bathroom and washed my face trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying. My eyes were puffy though and my cheeks were still red so there was really no hiding it, that and everyone had heard it I'm sure. I slowly made it down the stairs the feeling of my pants rubbing across my butt was very uncomfortable and I was hoping I could convince Dean to lay in the living room with me and watch Star Wars for the rest of the day so I wouldn't have to move around as much.

Sam was at the bottom of the stairs when I got there and scooped me into a hug right away. I melted into his big arms feeling loved, when he let me go he looked into my eyes and I smiled and winked our sign for I am fine. Next was Dean who gave me a quick hug and let go but kept an arm casually over my shoulder as he asked how I was, I told him I was fine.

"You boys act like I took her outside and whipped her with a horse whip she is fine." My dad grumbled from the couch but we knew it was an act he expected my brothers to protect and check up on me it was what he raised them to do.

"Where is Caleb?" I casually asked as I went to sit down on the couch I jumped up quickly finding out that wasn't the best idea I settled instead for laying on my stomach on the floor with a pillow.

"He said he had some things to do in town and left soon after you went upstairs." Dean answered as he sat on the couch with a beer next to dad. Sam came and joined me on the floor and I scooted over to him laying my pillow on his lap before putting my head down. Dad was flipping through channels and complained nothing was on.

"We could always watch a movie." Sam suggested and before he could say it both me and Dean shouted out Star Wars.

"No not again I hate though movies because of you two."

"Family rules kid," Dean said standing up. "Two against one." He ran upstairs and grabbed his box set from his duffle bag and popped in the first DVD. Just as the opening credits started Bobby came in sitting in his recliner.

"We need popcorn." I said

"I'll get it." Caleb said from where he stood by the front door, he was back in no time with a big bowl he made Dean scoot over giving him room which "coincidently" put his feet right by me where he placed the bowl. I smiled as we all settled in for the movie I could hear Dean and Caleb arguing over who was more of a bad ass Hon or Luke and Sam interjecting saying neither Ob-Wan was clearly better I shook my head and tried to hear over their increasingly loud argument. This was how we spent the rest of the day watching movies and arguing it was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: I just wanted to say happy new years to everyone who keeps reading this story! You have no idea how good it makes me feel. I have a favor to ask, I said a few chapters ago that I am pregnant with our son Andon. His nursery theme is going to be supernatural and I wanted to put quotes from the show on his walls, of course over his crib will be "Angles are watching over you." And I have a few more that are maybes but I was hoping you guys could help me. I want encouraging quotes that he can grow up reading. Thank you in advance for any help! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Miss Mia.

The next week was interesting to say the least me and Caleb got barely any time with each other. I was sitting on my bed attempting to study when he knocked on my wide open door. I looked up and smiled at him.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked to make sure no one was around and then asked.

"How good are you at sneaking out?"

"Good enough that you had to ask." I said winking at him.

"Meet me in the salvage yard at 2:30?" He asked,

"You're on." I said with a big smile. He then walked away to go help my brothers and father. They were all itching for a hunt and looking desperately I was hoping they found a quick one that I could join them on for the weekend. Tempers were running high as well dad was being a bit over bearing and though I was able to shut my mouth and fallow orders because I am still young, and Dean was able to because he would do anything for dad's approval Sam was having none of it. Anything dad said Sam questioned or argued about.

I had been hearing raised voices floating up from the living room when I suddenly heard someone stomping up the stairs. Lifting my head I saw Sam pass my room just before I heard his bedroom door close. I sighed and closed my text book I wasn't getting any studying done anyways; I stood up and headed down the hall towards Dean and Sammy's room I knocked.

"Go away Dean." Sam growled out.

"Not Dean." I answered back he didn't say anything so I took it as a sign I could come in.

"Hey." I said casually as I watched him he was moving around the room gathering up clothing and shoving them in his duffle.

"I didn't say you could come in." He said not turning to look at me.

"Little sister my job is to ignore and torment you. Sorry." I said but he didn't laugh or even crack a smile. "Y'all got a hunt?" I asked sitting on the floor since there was no room on his bed.

"Nope."

"Why are you packing then?"

"I'm heading out till dad leaves."

"Seriously Sam when is this going to end!" I asked standing up and getting annoyed.

"When he understands that I am an adult with my own mind and the rights to know what's going on." He said turning towards me. I just stood there knowing there was no sense in arguing with him, Sam and dad had butted heads for as long as I could remember so I pulled the only card I had.

"I don't want you to go." I said making sure I made my voice crack and looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Mia you are 17 years old do you really think that look will work anymore." Being able to cry on demand had helped me a lot growing up, from getting out of trouble with the adults, or tricking a creature into thinking I was a helpless girl. So with no hesitation I let my bottom lip quiver and tears stream down my face. He stared at me and though his face looked set in stone I could see in his eyes him fighting to stay strong.

"Damit!" He cursed. "What is this power you have over me? I know they aren't real and yet I can't ignore you." He said coming over and wrapping his arms around me. "Things will be better this way Mia when dad is gone I will come back."

"It's not safe to be out there alone that's what you and Dean always told me."

"I did it for four years I think I'll survive a few days."

"I just got you back." I said

"You always had me kiddo." He said moving away from me and finished packing.

"Mia go find something to do." Dean's voice suddenly came from the door making me jump. Normally I would argue but I could tell Dean had things to say to Sam that I really didn't want to hear. So I went down stairs searching for something to make my self useful around the house.

I saw the guns spread out and a polishing rag thrown to the side on the kitchen table. I assumed it was Dean that had been in the middle of cleaning them when the fight between Sammy and dad had turned south. I sat down and started the familiar chore of cleaning them. My dad walked in running his hands down his face he went straight to the fridge and pulling out a beer opening it. He took a big swig before turning around and stopped short from taking another when he finally noticed he wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"What you doin girl?" He asked plopping down on the chair across the table from me. I lifted the gun I had in my hand and rubbed the towel down it in answer to his question. "Thought Dean was doing this."

"He is trying to talk Sammy out of leaving." I said with a bit of an attitude that I didn't really mean to be there. I looked up with an apologetic smile. "Sir." I added trying to save myself. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything more about it just sat there quietly for a few drinking his beer while I worked.

"Guns look good baby." He said as he got up and headed up the stairs. A minute later Dean came down and went towards the fridge.

"Am I the only one who can talk to Sammy without needing a beer after?" I asked with a playful smile on my face. He didn't bother answering me pushing the back of my head as he walked around the table looking at my handy work.

"How come you did these three so much better than the others?" He asked sitting down. I glared at him.

"You did though three." He snapped his fingers.

"That's why they look amazing." He said raising his beer to him lips with a cocky smile.

"Well then by all means." I said throwing the rag at him. "Redo the ones I did and finish these with your excellent cleaning skills." He threw the rag back at me.

"I'll supervise you so you learn to do it right." I kicked him under the table.

"Ow you little imp!" He started but our argument was stopped by someone banging down the stairs. Sam didn't bother to stop just yelled over his shoulder.

"Call me when he leaves you guys again for another hunt." And with that he was gone. We sat there shocked and in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"The hell is wrong with him!" Dean growled out as he got up and going outside I could only assume he was headed for the garage to work on a car his favorite pass time when he was frustrated. I went back to cleaning the guns ignoring the tears that were building in my eyes when my phone went off.

Caleb: Look up.

My text read. I did and he was standing in the doorframe, he blew me a kiss and mouthed your beautiful before turning on his heels and heading out after Dean. I shook my head and smiled I was about to pick up my rag when my phone went off again.

Caleb: Made you smile.

The rest of the night was spent on egg shells dad was in a mood and no one wanted to be the one to set him off. I went upstairs at 12 and waited for the next two hours to go by. At 2:15 I opened the window in my room and looked down. It had been a few years since I had tried to sneak out of Bobby's house and I wasn't sure if I could slide down the drain pipe like I use to without taking it down with me. I decided instead to swing over the side holding onto the gutter and then dropping down. I landed on the balls of my feet and gave myself a minuet to let the tingling stop then I practically ran to the middle of Bobby's salvage yard. It took me a few to notice how cold it was I was in only pajama pants and one of Dean's old t-shirts.

"Cold beautiful?" Caleb suddenly asked making me jump. I turned around and there he was leaning against a car under the moon light. I causally walk to him towards him.

"A little want to help me with that?" By then I was pretty close to him. Instead of answering me he leaned forward pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Better?" He asked as I cuddled into his chest smelling his familiar sent.

"Much." I said with a content sigh. I lifted my head and kissed him it was quick and innocent but it seemed to ignite a fire between us. He devoured my mouth with his and we spent several moments like that.

"I've missed you." I said as he tore my shirt off while I work on unbuttoning his.

"I love you." This made me stop I looked up shocked at him.

"What?"

"I love you Mia I have loved you for so long." I didn't know how to respond I was in shock. "Mia you don't have to say it back if you don't want to, I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you."

"I, I love you to Caleb I have since I was 13." I smiled at him so happy to be able to tell him what I had been afraid to say for so long. This made him growl and he picked me up I wrapped my legs around him kissing him as he walked to the front of the car laying me on top of the hood. He was kissing me down the front of my body starting at my neck and leading down as his hands felt up my legs. My hands where in his hair as I closed my eyes in complete bliss then we heard the gun shot. Both of us shot up hunter instinct kicking in as he pulled the knife from his boot. There standing only a few yards away was my brother wild eyed and pissed I suddenly saw the Dean Winchester all monsters were afraid of.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Thanks as always for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mia. Sad ! !

"Dean, buddy let me explain." Caleb said holding his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"Get away from my sister." He growled out.

"Put the gun down and I will."

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to get off the car.

"Keeping you safe." He said still not taking his eyes off of Dean. Caleb started walking towards Dean slowly like he was approaching an unknown dog instead of his best friend. This gave Dean a clear look at me half naked pants unbuttoned I saw his eyes go wild, and then he lunged at Caleb. I jumped off the car and tried to get into the middle of them.

"Stop it!" I was yelling I'm not sure how or who did it exactly but I was pushed away from them I would have fallen back to the ground but strong hands caught me and I looked up to see Bobby holding me. I then noticed another figure run past us.

"What the hell is going on here?" My dad yelled as he tried to get in-between them.

"You ok?" Bobby asked me.

"Yeah."

"Good go find your shirt I'm going to help you daddy with though idgets." He said letting my arm go and heading into the fight. Trying to keep my eyes on Dean and Caleb I ran to the side of the car but couldn't for the life of me find my shirt in the dark.

"Damit boys you stop this right now!" I heard my father growl out. Picking my head up I saw he had Dean wrapped in his arms and he was holding on for dear life while Dean tried to get at Caleb who was on the ground his face bleeding. Every instinct in my body to run to him but I thought it would be best to stay hidden in the shadows while they figured it out.

"What the hell had gotten into you boys?" Bobby asked "I ain't ever seen y'all fight like that."

"I found him out here with Mia." Dean growled out trying to get at Caleb again, but it was no use he wasn't getting away from dad. "He had his hands all over her!" He said looking my dad in the eyes.

"WHAT!" my dad bellowed out turning towards Caleb.

"It's true sir, I was out her with Mia." He said.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled taking another lunge at Caleb this time he got out of my dad's arms who was standing there looking shocked. Bobby went to stand in front of Caleb and grabbed Dean as he came closer slamming him against the car.

"Calm down boy!" Bobby said. "Give him a chance to explain." My dad stalked towards Caleb picking him off the ground by his shoulders.

"What were you doing out here with my daughter." He sneered right in Caleb face.

"We just wanted some time alone, sir." He said standing tall which I knew for a fact was a hard to do in John Winchesters glare. My father's face turned red and I saw Dean still fighting to get to Caleb. I knew I couldn't hide anymore I couldn't let them just take this out on Caleb.

"Stop it!" I yelled walking out from my hiding stop my arms wrapped around my bare chest. The anger in my father's eyes got worse as he saw me half naked walking towards him.

"What exactly where you doing with your time alone?" He growled, I quickened my pace and got in-between him and Caleb.

"Daddy stop it!" I said pushing on his chest to get him to back up a little. "I love him and he loves me."

"You are too young to know what love is Mia Christine." He growled at me, but he did back up and started passing running his fingers threw his hair.

"She's 16 you sick bastered!" Dean yelled.

"17" Both me and Caleb said at the same time. I could tell Dean wanted to come after Caleb again but I knew he wouldn't when I was so close.

"I know this doesn't seem right to either of you, but I love Mia I really do and I would anything to keep her safe, I always have." Caleb said putting a hand on my hip.

"And sneaking around behind our backs and fooling around in the middle of the night in a junk yard proves that to us how?" My dad asked stepping towards him. Instinct had me putting my hands up to stop him from getting closer to Caleb. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him.

"Mia go inside, and get a shirt on." He said dismissing me.

"I won't leave Caleb." I said firmly.

"Excuse me?!" He bellowed turning around to look at me. I was about to answer when Bobby interrupted.

"Why don't we all go in, its late, its cold, and Mia is turning blue." Everyone seemed to look at me at the same time. Bobby was a smart man knowing the only way all three of these men would agree on anything at the moment was if it was to keep me safe. My dad grabbed my upper arm and started pulling me towards the house without saying a word, Dean fallowed and Bobby helped Caleb into the house. Dad didn't stop when we reached the front door instead he dragged me up the stairs and down the hall to my little bedroom. He opened the door and marched me to the middle, and then he turned me to the side and landed 5 quick but very hard swats to my butt.

"When I tell you to do something rather you agree with it or not you do it! Is that clear little girl?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Good, stay here." He said and started walking towards my door.

"Wait!" I called out but he ignored me closing my door with a final click. As scared as I was for Caleb it was imbedded in my head to fallow my father's orders. I stood there for a second and then got an idea.

I ran to my bed and grabbed my phone dialing the number I had memorized.

"Mia?" Sam answered sounding groggy and concerned.

"Sammy I need you to come back to Bobby's house now!" I said tears falling down my face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I could hear him rustling around and could just imagine him getting all his stuff together ready to leave I was so relieved. "Mia? Answer me!"

"I, I can't tell you just know that I need you to come back right away and help me with Daddy and Dean. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Are you ok? Is everyone physically ok?"

"For now yeah, please Sammy I need you."

"I'm on my way Kiddo give me an hour I'm coming." He said and hung up. I put my phone down and sat on the floor closest to the heating vent, though I couldn't hear exactly what was being said I could hear them talking and I would be able to tell if a fight was happening.

The next hour was horrible at times voices were so loud I could make out words mostly Dean's calling Caleb every name under the sun. Finally I heard the door open and the familiar mummer of Sam's voice. There was more talking and I heard him yell what once, but then his voice was soft again. I let out a sigh Sam would be pissed I expected him to be but he would be level headed as well and the only thing I was worried about at the moment was Caleb safety. About 30 minutes later I heard footsteps on then stairs and a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and jumped up when I saw it was Sam. I threw myself into his arms, "Thank you for coming."

"I'll always come for you Mia." He said holding me. "But really Caleb?" I looked up at him and saw he was upset about it just as much Dad and Dean were.

"I love him Sammy." I said. He sighed and led me to the bed.

"Mia your 17 you been infatuated with him since you were a kid you're not in love, and I think he taking advantage of you."

"Sam! You have known Caleb for years do you really think he that kind of guy?"

"I didn't until today." He said with his face in his hands. I was so angry I wanted to scream or hit someone instead I started crying if Sam wasn't on my side then I was screwed there was no way I could keep seeing him with all three of them against it. Sam didn't say anything else just held me as I cried and listened as I begged him to believe me. I had just calmed down when Dad walked into the room.

"Get ready we are leaving in 20." He ordered.

"Where?" I asked.

"There a hunt a few states over." I was confused why would they be bringing me with.

"What about school?" I asked sitting up.

"Will figure that out for now you are traveling with us Caleb needs to stay while his injuries heal and I am not letting you stay in the same house with that pervert."

"Daddy he not a pervert! Why won't anyone…" He held his hand up interrupting me.

"I don't want to hear it Mia Christine. Do as I say if you are not ready to go there will be consequences." I lowered my head so he wouldn't see my tears.

"Yes sir."

"Samuel are you coming with us?"

"Yes sir, for Mia." He added so that our father knew he hadn't forgiven him. Dad nodded and left the room.

"How bad is Caleb?" I asked Sam as I stood up and started grabbing stuff.

"Pretty bad Dean did a number on him but he will survive." I finished packing and fallowed Sam down stairs. I looked over and Caleb was lying on the couch Bobby standing protectively by him, Dean and my dad were nowhere in sight. I tried to walk over to Caleb but Sam grabbed my shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said leading me towards the front door. Bobby came over giving Sam a quick one arm hug. Then he opened his arms for me.

"You ok?" He asked me and I nodded into his chest he seemed to be the least mad at me over all of this.

"The way you two went about this sneaking around and lying is wrong but for the record I am on your idgets side. I think you two together make sense." He whispered to me as he slipped a piece of paper in my jacket pocket.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah get out of here before you make your daddy mad." He said squeezing me one final time. I looked back at Caleb one more time as we were leaving tears filling my eyes. I walked to the Impala and got into the back seat slamming the door to make it clear that I don't want to be there. I saw my dad's beat up pickup truck pass us and Dean pulled out behind him. I laid my head on the window and watched dark trees pass as we flew down the road away from Bobby's house and my boyfriend. Tears flowed down my face freely as I reached into my pocket feeling the piece of paper I assumed was a note from Caleb I cried myself to sleep before we crossed the state line.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mia!

I woke up in a motel bed with a heavy arm covering me. Confused I shifted so that I could look over my shoulder there on the other side of my bed was Dean. I stared at him wondering why he was in my bed and then the entire night came back to me and turned and looked at the generic alarm clock on the motel side table it said it was 10:30. I wondered how far from Bobby's and Caleb we got before my father decided it was far enough to stop and rest. I shifted trying to get out from under Dean's heavy arm wanting to be away from him.

"Where are you going Mia May?" He asked startling me.

"The bathroom." I said still struggling to get out from under his arm. I finally got loose and slid off the bed making Dean Chuckle.

"Come right back after." Dean said rolling over onto his other side. I chose to ignore him. I found my duffle and started looking threw it pulling out my toilet trees and an outfit for the day. I paused as I saw my coat lying on the ground tossed by one of my brothers I'm sure. I looked to make sure they were both still fast asleep and then went into the pocket feeling the piece of paper Bobby had slipped in there. I hid it in my hand and was about to head into the bathroom when I went back into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I was surprised figuring they would have taken it, hiding that as well I made a quick escape into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and unfolded the note sitting on the sink counter. A necklace fell out onto my lap and I picked it up it was a beautiful white gold anti possession symbol. I flipped it over and on the back was engraved "For the times I'm not there to keep you safe- Caleb." I smiled as I looked at it then I picked the note up.

JB-

My plan was to give this to you after I told you how I felt. I'm sorry this is all my fault. I will fix this.

Love you

That was all it said no long romantic confessions of his feelings. Short, to the point, and honest it was very hunter no it was very Caleb. I hid the note in my jean pocket and jumped into the shower quickly rinsing off. Jumping out I got dressed and then put the necklace on admiring how it looked in the bathroom mirror before hiding it under my shirt. I then grabbed my cell phone and scanned threw my contacts till I found Caleb's name. I changed it Sandi and hoped they wouldn't question it after all most girls talk to girlfriends when their hearts are broken right? I sent him a quick text.

Me: Thank you it's beautiful. This is just as much my fault as yours we will figure something out.

Making sure I had everything I opened the bathroom and saw that not only were both of my brothers awake but my father was in our room now and he must have brought food.

"Took you long enough." Dean grumbled practically pushing me out of the way to get into the bathroom.

"Morning Kiddo." Sam said from the bed where he was sitting eating and typing away at his laptop. I ignored him as I headed over to my duffle bag and putting away my stuff.

"There breakfast for you in the bag if you want." My dad said pointing to the bag with the pen in his hand where he was at the table looking threw his journal. "There is also Coffee that Dean said you drink now but out of habit I bought you chocolate milk." I nodded my thanks at him and grabbed my stuff sitting down on the bed.

"God dammit Mia!" I heard Dean yell; guess I used all the hot water whoops. I had just finished my pancakes when I felt my phone vibrate.

Sandi (Caleb.): I'm surprised you still have a phone.

Me: I'm thinking they forgot." I typed quickly and went back to eating. Dean came out a few minutes later and threw his wet towel at me.

"Thanks for using up all the hot water." He said. I ignored him dropping his wet towel on the ground next to the bed as I glared at him. "What do you got for us Sammy, anything good?" Dean asked dropping down at the table across from dad.

"I've got something but I'm not sure what it is or if it's even one of ours." Sam said walking over to the table and showing Dean and dad.

"What the hell?" Dean asked but dad seemed to already know what's going on and a smile spread across his face.

"Boys remember the colt I was telling you about?' He asked as I stood up on the pretense to throw away my stuff but in all honesty I wanted to see what they were looking at.

"You mean the one you didn't want us to help you look for?" Sam said clearly annoyed. I had no idea what they were talking about but I had a feeling it had something to do with why Sam walked out and swore he wouldn't be back till dad was gone.

"Yes Sam that one." My father growled out. I knew that tone it meant he was very close to losing his cool and you should back off, Sam never listened to it. Dean jumped in before Dad and Sam would start one of their notorious fights.

"What about it dad?"

"I think Sam just found the Vampire's nest that took it from Elkin's." I stared at him in shock and struggled not to ask the question that I was dying to thankfully Sam was able to voice it.

"The what?" He asked.

"The vampire's nest." Our dad replied flipping through his journal till he found the page he was looking for showing it to Sam. Sam sat down looking shocked and started reading.

"Dad." Dean said seaming to come out of his surprised stupor "I thought all of the Vampires were extinct?"

"They practically were, Elkins and a few others had hunted them down and we were all under the impression that they had gotten them all. Recently though there have been whispers that a few have survived and were making more. Clearly they wanted revenge judging from the way they left Elkins." We all looked at him shocked into silence for a few.

'Awesome!" Dean finally said standing up. "I'll go get the machetes from the car were going vampire hunting."

"I'm going vampire hunting." My father corrected him.

"What!" All three of us said, and I cursed myself for speaking up I was determined not to say anything to my family today.

"Vampires are tricky I can't have you three in danger."

"There's a surprise!" Sam said standing up. "When are you going to understand that we are grown men? We can help you were dam good hunters!" He said getting into dads face. Dean got in-between him.

"I won't risk you guys for this."

"That's bull!" Dean shouted. My head shot up from where I had been studying the motel comforter and was completely shocked to hear Dean disagree with dad.

"Excuse me!" Dad growled out.

"You not wanting to put us at risk you raised us like solders; you trained us to hunt these things of our nightmares. So you saying you don't want to put us at risk well if that were true you wouldn't have raised us in this life. So like it or not we are coming!" He said. The room was silent we waited for dad to make the next move.

"We'll need dead man's blood it's like poison to them take your sister and get some."

"Yes sir." Dean said changing from the rebel to the little solder again so quick it made my head spin, turning to us. "Sammy, Mia lets go." He said.

"Just Mia." My dad said making Dean turn again to look at him. "I'd like to talk to Sam alone." I stood up slipping on my shoes and headed towards the door. We got into the Impala and started heading out of the parking lot.

"I saw a cemetery as we were pulling into town hopefully there is a funeral town nearby it that we can break into." Dean said flipping through radio stations. I laid my head on the window ignoring him. "Hey I'm talking to you." He said pushing my knee to get my attention, still I didn't react. "Oh I see what's going on your not talking to me." He waited a minuet and seeing as I still wouldn't talk he pushed my knee again. "Seriously Mia that's so mature of you." He said annoyed. This made me mad.

"Mature Dean you want to talk about me being immature when you are the one who beat the shit out of my boyfriend and then took me away in the middle of the night." I yelled at him.

"He is 26 years old Mia! I came outside to a man I trusted all over my underage sister dam right I hit him and I would do it again!"

"He loves me Dean! Why can none of you understand that?"

"He doesn't love you! He just wants to get into your pants."

"He said he loved me after that!" I yelled, I threw my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had just said. Dean brought the car to a screeching halt.

"What did you just say?" He asked turning towards me.

"I, nothing Dean just forget it." I said turning towards the window. A horn honked behind us and Dean started driving again. There was a tense silence throughout the rest of the car ride. We were in luck there was a funeral home nearby and with Deans powers of flirtation the receptionist let him down to the embalming area while I stayed and kept look out. He came up and I headed out to the Impala while he got the receptionist number.

"Did you get it?" I asked him after he got into the car.

"Of course I did." He said pulling it out of his coat and handing it to me.

"How old was that receptionist?" I asked Dean turning towards him.

"Mindy." He answered pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main street back to the motel.

"What?"

"Her name is Mindy."

"Of course it is." I said shaking my head. "How old do you think Mindy is?" I asked drawing out her name.

"I don't know 19 maybe."

"So what is the difference between you hooking up with her? And me and Caleb being together other then he was there the next day and you won't call her after your one night." He let out a huge sigh.

"Well for one she's legal and for two she not my baby sister."

"I know more about the world, and how it works then she ever will Dean, and no matter how old I am I'm always going to be your baby sister what are you going to do beat up every guy I fall in love with and have sex with?" I saw him visibly shudder when I said the S word.

"That's my plan." He said completely serious as we pulled into the motel parking lot. As soon as he parked the car I stomped into the room.

"The next time the biggest hypocrite in the world has an errand to run your going with!" I said to Sam and then stomped into the bath room slamming the door closed behind me.

"What happened?" I heard my dad ask Dean.

"She's having sex with Caleb." He said flatly.

"What!" I heard both Dad and Sam shout.

"Yeah" Dean said. There was a few minutes of silence.

"How does that make you the biggest hypocrite in the world?" Sam asked slowly.

"I got the receptionist at the funeral home were got the dead man's blood from number she was no older than 19."

"Well that would make you a hypocrite." Sam said.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean said.

"You shut up Jerk!"

"Boys!" My dad interrupted them.

"Bitch." Dean added quickly.

"Dean!" My dad snapped.

"Sorry sir." He said.

"Since you seem to have so much to say Dean why don't come with me to get dinner and we can talk ." I heard dad say and I smiled to myself good we would get his ass chewed out.

"Sam start dipping these aero in the dead man's blood they need to be full coated and dried before we can us them."

"Yes sir." He said

"And Mia Christine when we get back you are to be out of that bathroom, you understand!" I heard my dad yell to me. I didn't answer him.

"Girl you do not want me coming in there right now so you better answer me."

"Yes sir," I said rudely. I heard shuffling around and then the door close.

"You can come out now they're gone." Sam called over to me. I opened the bathroom door but I still stayed in the bathroom sitting on the floor just inside in the door.

"I'm mad at you to." I said.

"Well good because I'm mad at you."

"What! Why are you mad at me?"

"Why in the world would you tell Dean you're…. Well you know."

"Had sex." I said flatly.

"Stop! Please don't say that word again."

"I didn't mean to tell him it just kind of came out while we were arguing. I don't see the big deal is."

"The big deal is you're too young to be doing…that."

"How old were you?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"Come on Sammy tell me how old you were if I'm too young." I said staring him right in the face showing him I wasn't letting drop.

"15."

"And how long had you known the girl?"

"We had been in town for a month." He said shaking his head knowing where I was going with this.

"And how did Dean react when he found out?"

"He, he took me to dinner to celebrate."

"So he celebrated you losing your virginity at 15, to a girl you didn't even know. But I who am 2 years older and have known this guy literally my entire life and have an actual relationship with, who I love. He beats him up and takes me away in the middle of the night. How is this fare Sammy?" I asked and was surprised to feel tears streaming down my face. I saw him visibly fighting with himself not wanting to see my point.

"He is older then you."

"After all I have seen all I have done in my life do you really think that matters?" I asked honestly.

"No." He finally admitted shaking his head in defeat, "in the scheme of things I guess it doesn't." I smiled and jumped to my feet hugging him.

"Thank you Sammy for understanding."

"You know it won't change anything right Kiddo?" He asked as he wrapped me in a hug, I nodded my head. I didn't let him know this but it did if I could get him on my side the battle was half over I had Bobby and Sammy and I knew they would help me with Dean and Daddy. We were still hugging with Dean and Dad walked in with bags of food.

"Oh sure she hugs you while I just get the silent treatment or yelled at." Dean mutters placing the bags on the table and digging around handing everyone there food. I chose to ignore him taking my burger from him and sitting on the floor since there was no room for all of us at the table. When diner was done we all headed for cars family drama put aside for a bit replaced by the urgency of the job. I was heading to the Impala when my dad called out to me.

"Mia I want you to ride with me so we can talk." He called out getting in the truck before I could say anything clearly expecting me to fallow his order. I looked over at the Impala where Sam and Dean stood watching to see what I would do. Dean had a cocky smile on his face Sam's was apologetic. I sighed and headed for my dad's truck it was going to be a long drive.


End file.
